Não Se Esqueça de Mim
by Dinha Prince
Summary: O amor acaba, mas a lembrança é para sempre. Songfic


Todos os personagens abaixo pertencem a J.K. Rowling e a quem tiver direito menos a mim.

**Disclaimer: É a minha primeira fic sobre o shipper abaixo. Eu não gosto da junção Rony&Mione e por isso tentei abordar o casal de uma forma diferente da qual vocês, fãs do shipper, conhecem. Espero que compreendam a minha maneira de escrever sobre o casal e que deixem reviews nem que seja para dizer que não gostaram.**

oooOOoooOOooo

_**Onde você estiver,**_

_**Não se esqueça de mim**_

As últimas palavras de Rony antes dela fechar a porta ainda reverberavam em sua caixa craniana. Iam de um lado aO outro, passeando pela sua mente e reforçando a mensagem tão explícita; ele não disfarçou ao pedir que ela não deixasse o amor deles esvanecer por completo. Mas, o sentimento já não havia morrido? Não era esse o motivo dela estar se separando do ruivo?

_**Com quem você estiver não se esqueça de mim**__**  
**__**Eu quero apenas estar no seu pensamento**_

Como Rony pode ter feito algo tão vil com ela? Estava apenas salvando a vida de ambos, permitindo que ele também recomeçasse um relacionamento novo, fresco, sem a ferrugem do tempo e com alguém que realmente o amasse! Ele sabia afetá-la, tinha de admitir, e aquele pedido atrapalharia o seu imaturo relacionamento, ainda mais sendo com quem era.

Hermione revirou os olhos pensando no quanto seria desastrosa a conversa que teria com seu novo companheiro, mas precisava de um tempo para refletir.

_**Por um momento pensar que você pensa em mim**__**  
**__**Onde você estiver, não se esqueça de mim**_

A morena chegou exausta em casa, emocionalmente e fisicamente. Depois de trabalhar o dia todo na faculdade, ela teve de encarar seu novo amor e todo aquele temperamento nada fácil de lidar. A conversa foi difícil, complicada; o homem parecia não entender o que ela dizia! Mas, também, o que ela queria!? Decidiu deixar Rony, ir morar com ele, combinara tudo e agora voltara, em parte, na sua decisão? Pediu um tempo para si, longe do ex-marido e longe dele. _"Como?"_, a pergunta sibilada ainda a incomodava, aumentando de volume cada vez que ela lembrava e piorando sua enxaqueca. Pensou que os olhos dele fossem perfurá-la, o que de fato fizeram quando as íris negras não a deixaram sequer respirar por alguns míseros segundos, os segundos que ele levou para levantar e sair; deixando-a sozinha na mesa do bar.

_**Mesmo que exista outro amor que te faça feliz **_

E esse novo homem, mais velho do que Rony a fazia feliz. Ele trouxera a vida dela uma alegria que Hermione só rememorava dos tempos de escola e que por algum motivo, que não sabia, havia acabado conforme o sentimento dela pelo ruivo. A chama não ardia mais, a lenha estava molhada e fria. Porém, com esse novo amor era diferente. Novo? Na verdade ela não sabia ao certo, estava dividida. Não conseguia acreditar que tal sentimento passara a existir somente agora, mas se hipoteticamente já existia, onde estava? Por que essa brisa primaveril que espantou o inverno de seu corpo soprou somente agora? Como tamanho afeto surgira sem que não percebesse?

_**Se resta, em sua lembrança, um pouco do muito que eu te quis**__**  
**__**Onde você estiver, não se esqueça de mim**_

Não esquecê-lo, que pedido idiota, era claro que ela não o esqueceria. Não poderia simplesmente passar uma borracha nos anos em que viveram juntos e desfrutaram do mesmo cotidiano. O que ele pensou? _"Na verdade ele não pensou, ele sentiu e sofre até agora por você escapar dele"_, foi o que a voz interior de Hermione respondeu. Toda sua linha de pensamento murchou feito um balão de ar que perde seu conteúdo. Os ombros dela perderam toda a rigidez da sua empáfia e caíram moles e pesados. O que fizera a Rony?

_**Eu quero apenas estar no seu pensamento**__**  
**__**Por um momento pensar que você pensa em mim**__**  
**__**Onde você estiver, não se esqueça de mim**_

Após duas semanas refletindo sobre a falta de rumo que dera a sua vida, Hermione decidiu sair do período de solidão que procurou e com o peito repleto da mais pura coragem grifinória ela decidiu encarar outra vez as íris negras que abalaram os alicerces do seu mundo, fazendo a falsa felicidade na qual vivia ruir. Não seria nada fácil convencê-lo depois da atitude quase infantil que tivera, contudo estava disposta a não vacilar outra vez.

_**  
**__**Quando você se lembrar não se esqueça que eu**__**  
**__**Que eu não consigo apagar você da minha vida**__**  
**_

A chuva molhava o vidro embaçado. Cada gota caía formando caminhos tortuosos e diversos, como a nossa vida. Hermione assim concluiu ao sentar na cama, debaixo do lençol, enquanto o homem ao seu lado dormia. Seus olhos desviaram-se do vidro para encontrar o rosto relaxado dele depois de uma tarde de amor. Muitas lágrimas rolaram do rosto dela, como as gotas que corriam pelo vidro, para que pudessem estar agora lado a lado na mesma cama. Os cabelos escuros formavam uma cortinha que não era grande o suficiente para cobrir o nariz um pouco avantajado. Os lábios finos exalavam um ar quente que nem de longe lembrava um ronco. Quantas noites ela dormiu sem aquela presença até que tivesse coragem para decidir pela felicidade. Sua mão voltou a tocar a pele branca e lisa, nunca o vira de barba. Acercou-se e deu um beijo na bochecha gelada.

Hermione levantou da cama e ainda enrolada no lençol caminhou até a janela e ficou observando a chuva que caía com força molhando a terra, os carros, as plantas e tudo que estivesse desprotegido de sua ação. Lembrou-se de Rony e desejou que ele estivesse tão bem quanto ela, que as feridas já não doessem tanto. Mesmo que eles não se vissem mais, como ele pediu quando encontraram-se no escritório de Harry, não ia esquecer o bom homem, marido e amigo que um dia o ruivo fora.

- Pensando em mim? - a pergunta a pegou desprevenida assim como os braços que enlaçaram sua cintura coberta pelo lençol.

- Sempre estive pensando em você. - Ela respondeu ao relaxar no abraço dele.

.

.

.

_**Onde você estiver... não se esqueça de mim**_

oooOOoooOOooo

**N/A: Aguardo os comentários. Por um acaso alguém imaginou quem era o misterioso homem? Meu nickname diz algo? A música utilizada foi " Não Se Esqueça de Mim" da Nana Caymmi. Bjoks;***


End file.
